


Ultimate Fantasy

by lifeaftercheckmate



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Dom/sub, Flogging, Hitting, M/M, Masochism, PWP, Sadism, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeaftercheckmate/pseuds/lifeaftercheckmate
Summary: Buckle up for some shameless pure 100% smutty BDSM PWP. OOC af and don't care. Welcome to my ultimate fantasy. You've been warned."Aaron just smiled and waited for Spencer to notice the collar sitting out on the coffee table. Spencer was halfway across the living room before he saw it. He immediately knew what it meant."





	Ultimate Fantasy

When Spencer got home from the store, Aaron was sitting on the couch waiting for him. Aaron was leaned back with his hands clasped behind his head, one leg crossed over the other, and a small smile on his face. When Spencer walked in the door, hands full of groceries, he started rambling about the price of the food and the sale at the grocery store. He kicked his shoes off by the door, still talking. Aaron just smiled and waited for Spencer to notice the collar sitting out on the coffee table. Spencer was halfway across the living room before he saw it. He immediately knew what it meant. He set the bags down right were he was, walked over and kneeled a foot from Aaron, hands clasped behind his back and head down. Aaron's smile broadened and he reached over and plucked the collar off the coffee table. He lifted Spencer's head so their eyes met.

“I love you,” Aaron said. Spencer smiled. 

“I love you,” Spencer said. He knew the rules. I love you was the only thing he was allowed to say without permission.

The couple had picked out the collar together. It was a simple black leather band with cloth backing so the edges wouldn't cut into the soft skin of Spencer's throat. It was an inch think with an o-ring attached to the front for a leash and a small padlock in the back. Aaron put the collar around his lover's neck and clicked the lock into place. Spencer's stomach filled with butterflies at the sound. He bowed his head again and Aaron dropped a kiss on the top of his head.

“Wait here,” Aaron said. Spencer didn't move a muscle as Aaron took the grocery bags into the kitchen and put the food away.

“Is there more in the car?” Aaron asked when he came back into the living room.

“Yes, sir,” Spencer said without looking up.

“Help me bring them in.” Spencer moved to the door. Aaron stopped and Spencer opened it for him. Aaron knew that being outside with his collar on would make Spencer's heart race thinking about someone seeing him with it on. Sometimes when they went out, Aaron would have him wear a leather wrist cuff which served the same purpose as the collar. It was out of character enough to be out of place, but simple enough that only they would know its meaning.

They brought the groceries in together and put them away.

“Go to the bedroom and kneel,” Aaron said when they were done. Spencer walked into the bedroom and assumed the position at the foot of the bed and Aaron followed him in. He tilted Spencer's head up.

“Recite the safewords,” Aaron said.

“Yes, sir. Green is go. Yellow is slow down or back off. Red is stop, sir.”

“Good boy. Stay there.” Aaron took a key out of his sock drawer and used it to open a chest in their closet. He pulled out a set of padded leather wrist and ankle cuffs, a medium-sized rubber flogger, and a bigger oiled leather flogger. He set the floggers on Spencer's nightstand and held onto the cuffs.

“Undress,” Aaron said. Head still bent, Spencer slowly pulled his shirt off and then stood and took off his pants and boxers still with teasing slowness. He knew Aaron loved watching him undress, loved seeing his skin exposed inch by inch. Spencer folded his clothes and set them on the floor next to them and then resumed his submissive position.

“Take my pants off,” Aaron said. Spencer obediently unbuckled Aaron's pants and pulled them down. Aaron stepped out and Spencer folded the pants and set them on the pile.

“Boxers, too,” Aaron said. Spencer followed suite.

“Suck me,” Aaron said. Hands still clasped behind his back, Spencer went down on Aaron. He took him all the way to the back out the throat before moving up and down, swirling his tongue as he moved. Aaron hissed in a breath at the pleasure.

“Slowly,” Aaron said. Spencer slowed his pace, licking, teasing, and sucking every inch of Aaron's cock. When he got to the head, he nipped it ever so slightly. Aaron backed up a step and slapped Spencer across the face. Spencer grinned up at him.

“Eyes down,” Aaron said. Spencer didn't move. Aaron fought not to smile. He liked it when Spencer got a little defiant. It gave him a reason you punish his lover. Spencer knew the rules and knew the consequences that came if he broke them. Sometimes he liked to push the envelope. 

“Is that how you're going to be?” Aaron asked, keeping his voice firm, hiding his amusement.

“Yes, sir,” Spencer answered cheekily.

“Eyes down,” Aaron commanded. Instead of waiting for a response, he grabbed Spencer by the hair and forced his head down, then he fastened the cuffs in his hand around Spencer's wrists so they we cuffed behind him and jerked him to his feet. Spencer obliged, but he was still smirking. His cock was getting hard. He knew what was coming. Aaron spun Spencer around so he was facing the bed and pushed him roughly onto the bed. He pulled off his own shirt and then he cuffed Spencer's ankles. Spencer was in such a vulnerable position, face in the mattress, knees bent, ass presented, wrists and ankles cuffed. Aaron let himself smile now that his submissive couldn't see him. Aaron picked up the rubber flogger that he used for warm up. 

“You know better than to bite, don't you?” Spencer turned his head to the side so he could speak.

“Yes, sir,” he said apologetically. Aaron brought the flogger down hard across Spencer's right shoulder blade and Spencer gasped.

“And yet you did it anyway,” Aaron said. He brought the flogger down on Spencer's left shoulder blade.

“Yes, sir.” Aaron hit Spencer across the middle of his back and Spencer jerked and moaned. 

“So you deserve this punishment,” Aaron said. 

“Yes, sir,” Spencer said breathlessly as Aaron rained down the hits across his bare skin.

“Say it,” Aaron said.

“I deserve this punishment.”

“What else do you say?”

“Thank you.” Aaron paused, flogger raised.

“Thank you what?”

“Thank you, sir.” Aaron hit Spencer across his raised behind and Spencer started to squirm. He was aching with need. The sensation of the pain went straight to his throbbing cock. 

“Be still,” Aaron commanded and Spencer stopped moving. 

“What do you want?” Aaron asked. Spencer groaned. Aaron loved his part and reached down to stroke his cock as Spencer struggled to form words. With a little pain, his beautiful genius was speechless.

“Spencer, tell me what you want,” Aaron said, his voice demanding. Spencer sucked in a breath.

“I'm not going to touch you until you tell me.”

“I want...I want the other flogger.” Aaron smiled as he put down the rubber flogger on the nightstand and picked up the one made of oiled leather. This was Spencer's favorite toy. The stinging pain was so intense that they didn't use it regularly and when they did, Spencer had to be warmed up with the other less painful flogger.

“How hard?” Aaron asked.

“Medium,” Spencer said.

“How do you ask?”

“Please, sir,” Spencer begged, getting desperate.

“Please what?” Spencer groaned again.

“Please what?” Aaron said again.

“Please, sir. Please hit me. Please!” Aaron brought the flogger down across Spencer's shoulder blades and Spencer cried out in pain and pleasure. His cock and balls were aching, but he knew Aaron would take his time. He knew Aaron got so much pleasure from tormenting him. Aaron smacked the flogger across Spencer's shoulder blades and mid back a few times. He knew that was Spencer's favorite place to be hit. He worked his way down Spencer's back leaving angry red welts that would last for days. He eased up when he got to his ass, the skin there being more delicate.

“Yellow!” Spencer gasped. Aaron put the flogger down and bent over Spencer's back. He trailed kisses over the places where he'd hit, knowing that Spencer's skin was on fire and every little sensation was electric. 

“I love you,” Spencer breathed.

“I love you, too,” Aaron said gently. He ghosted his fingers down Spencer's spine and across his ass. Spencer whimpered. He could feel the precum oozing out and dripping onto the bed. Aaron bent down and growled in Spencer's ear. 

“I'm going to fuck you, Spencer. I'm going to fuck you hard. I'm going to hurt you until you are begging me to stop. Is that what you want?”

“Yes, sir!” Aaron started stroking his cock again. The anticipation of being inside of Spencer was killing him.

“Beg for it.” Spencer whimpered.

“Beg!”

“Please fuck me, sir. Please fuck me,” Spencer mumbled.

“I can't hear you,” Aaron said.

“Please fuck me, sir!”

“That's better.” Aaron walked around to his nightstand and pulled out a condom and the bottle of lube. He slipped the condom on and tossed the wrapper on the floor, then lubed up and pushed into Spencer without any preparation or warning. Spencer yelled and gasped for breath as Aaron started to move at a grueling pace, slamming into him without mercy. 

“God, Spencer, you feel so good,” Aaron said. “Talk to me.” Spencer could hardly breath, much less talk, but he did as he was told.

“Feel, oh God, so good. Hurts. Mmmmmm...” Aaron leaned forward and sunk his fingers into his hair and pulled hard. Spencer gasped. Aaron was barely holding on.

“So close,” Spencer gasped.

“Cum for me,” Aaron growled. He wrapped his hands around Spencer's cock and it only took a couple strokes before Spencer was crying out in ecstasy, cum splashing onto Aaron's hand and the bedspread bellow them. Still, Aaron didn't stop. He gripped Spencer's hips and continued to thrust into him full force, gritting his teeth to hold onto his release. He was determined to take Spencer to his breaking point. It only took another 30 seconds before Spencer was yelling.

“Red! Red!” Aaron pulled out immediately and jerked himself off, finally letting go and cumming over Spencer's ass. He unhooked the cuffs from Spencer's hands and feet and unlocked the collar around Spencer's neck before collapsing on the bed next to him. Spencer rolled over onto his back, wincing in pain.

“Are you OK?” Aaron asked. Spencer's eyes fluttered open, but he didn't say anything. Aaron tilted Spencer's head toward him.

“Spencer, are you OK?”

“Perfect. It was perfect. Thank you.” Aaron gathered Spencer in his arms and kissed him on the cheek.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you, too,” Spencer said.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think!!!!


End file.
